


I`m in love with a Terminator

by Kakashisith



Category: Celebrities - Fandom, Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bikers, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Flirting, International Fanworks Day 2018, Judas Priest - Freeform, POV First Person, Possessive Behavior, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisith/pseuds/Kakashisith
Summary: One of my readers asked me to do a first person/Pops story. So I do my best!Sarah has a sister and the story is written through her eyes.Why I chose Judas Priest? Because I saw this great band in live at Tallinn.





	1. The Connor sisters

It was sunset. I watched with an unwavering gaze, as a fiery red orb of light slowly sank beneath the horizon, and threads of light lingered in the sky, mingling with the rolling clouds, dyeing the heavens first orange, then red, then dark blue, until all that was left of the sunset was a chalky mauve, and then that melted away in turn as stygian darkness took over the sky. Sequin-silver stars like the glowing embers of a dying fire winked down at me, illuminating the atramentous curtain of sky, and then suddenly the clouds parted, and I found myself looking at a lustrous, argent disc casting brilliant rays of moonlight onto the dark grounds...  
"We should go inside,"whispered a shaky voice behind me.  
I turned my head and looked at my sister, Sarah, who was as wet as I was.  
"Come on," I splashed her with the sticky, hot water,"let`s swim a bit more!"  
Sarah sat on the old bridge and started to brush her long brown hair. Against her pale skin her hair was a deep brown, yet on any other it would be mid-to-fair. Perhaps that's what made the hair look like it didn't belong to her, like some bizarre wig. But by the way she had it tied back with stray hairs sticking out, no-one doubted it was all hers.  
I always had envied her hair, not sure why. My own hair was almost black, but somehow I always wanted to have brown,straight hair. Sarah`s eyes were light brown, matching her hair. Her brown eyes shone brightly, reflecting the warmth of the sun. They were such a unique color, a mix of light and dark. They looked at my dark brown eyes now, so big and beautiful, so much emotion held inside. They smiled constantly, those doe eyes. Eyeliner rimmed her eyes, making them stand out so much more.  
She could never understand the beauty she is made of, because she doesn't see herself as I do, as anyone does.  
I sighed and sat next to her. "Do you still have nightmares of that evening?"  
She nodded. "Yes, sis. Every damn night... It`s been five years and I still cannot forget it."  
"Neither can I." I looked over my shoulder to see a tall figure coming to our direction. "I`m glad, that Pops saved us, you know. Without him we would be dead."  
Sarah nodded again, resting her head on my shoulder.  
I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my shins; if I could just curl up into a ball, I wouldn't have to face real life, I'd be protected from everything around me.  
But I'd still have to live with myself, with the wretched memories swirling around in my head. My eyes, already red and puffy from crying, squeezed shut to push more tears out. I let my head fall down to my knees, and I pulled my legs closer to me.  
No matter what I did, there was no where I could hide from the thoughts in my head. The death of our parents... Only five years.  
"We can make it, you know,"I whispered to my sister, "all four of us."  
"I have tickets for Judas Priest`s concert for all of us,"Sarah reminded me.  
I smiled- Judas Priest is one of my favorite metal bands. Actually, I hated pop-music totally. For me rap and other genres like that seemed just like pointless noise.  
"Sarah, Tunrida, are you okay?" came a strong, masculine voice behind us.  
I looked up and saw our Guardian, Pops. He just stood there, arms crossed, his beautiful brown eyes gazing at me and my sister.  
How can a Machine be so sexy? One day I have to make sure, if he has feelings and emotions, or not. That day will be very soon...  
His eyes were bewitching; it was as if their roasted-coffee-bean rim had diffused into a cream hued iris - mixing until it was the color of sun-dried beech wood.  
I looked up at him and smiled. To my surprise, Pops smiled back.  
"We should go, if you girls wanna go to the show."  
Kyle Reese was already waiting for us in the big pick-up truck. Pops took the wheel, Kyle was next to him.  
Me and Sarah were sitting behind. I was bored, so I just looked out of the window.  
We started moving towards the city. The newly urbanised city was flooded by a sea of people heading in different directions. The higher class people strutted down the high street carrying their Gucci handbags and wearing their Armani coats. Whereas the lower class people sat down on the cold littered floor begging for money. They had no Gucci handbag to keep their belongings never mind a thick coat to see them through the harsh winter. On every corner there were buskers. Some singing with marvellous talent and others which sounded like a cat in a washing machine. There was also a lot of food stalls selling fast-food galore which made the homeless peoples mouths water.  
I have walked these streets my whole life, I know them just the same as if they were etched in my head with a sharp knife, scored in deep like some strange work of art. These are the streets I grew up on and for the most part I'm calm here, at home, on the down low with a steady heart beat. Not tonight though. Tonight my heart wants out of my chest. It wants to beat free of its cage. It pounds like it's going to crack a rib. My senses are on high alert. Every colour is brighter, every noise louder, every stranger a cause to make my heart beat more fiercely still. It's been like that since the bikers came to town, marking out their turf like a wolf pack.  
I knew some younger bikers from the MC. They called themselves The Mayans. Three days ago one of them, Elian Perez, had invited me and Sarah to the open house of the MC. I told him, that after the concert at least I would be there.  
Why not? It would be fun to meet some new and hopefully friendly...maybe even sexy bikers.  
Since I was so sure, that Pops was just a handsome machine with no feelings, I didn`t care. Though, once...or twice he had showed, that he actually maybe could feel. Anger at last. But love? I wasn`t sure about it.  
Sarah had warned me about these bikers, but I still wanted to go, after the concert.

When we arrived at the big concert house, it was already pretty crowded. Hundreds, no...thousands of metalheads, punks and other people were getting through the gates.  
"Let`s go!" I hurried. "Who`s got the tickets?"  
"I do." it was Pops, who was standing next to me.  
I looked up at him and smiled. Always the Prince charming.  
Going in was easy, Pops showed us the way.   
I looked around. "Wooow, this place is huge..."  
Sarah wanted to go as near as she could, but we both were small girls. So, Pops took the lead, pressing himself through the people, while he was holding my hand and I was dragging Sarah with me. Kyle Reese followed with ease.  
I noticed two Mayan members talking with some Hell`s Angels, but right now I was focused on the concert.


	2. Judas Priest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are enjoying Judas Priest, then to the Mayans MC!

Suddenly everything went dark- pitch black. People started to sheer:"Judas Priest! Judas Priest!" on and on...and on...  
Then- a red light, that blinded me for a second. On the stage was huge statue and the music begun...slowly. The drumms started loudly and there was the singer- Rob Halford. The statue or whatever it was, seemed to be something like an Angel.  
White bolt of lightning  
Came out of nowhere  
Blinded the darkness  
Creating the storm  
War in the heavens  
Vengeance ignited  
Torment and tempest  
Attacks like a swarm...  
Me and Sarah passed the last people and there was no need to get closer, this was the first row. The music was magnificent! I remembered, how happy Sarah was, when I bought the four tickets.  
...Forged out of Flame  
From chaos to destiny  
Bringer of pain  
Forever undying  
Judas is Rising  
Eternal betrayer  
Ice cold and evil  
Taking no prisoners  
Dark prince of the world  
Humanity trembles  
Enslaving you sinners  
You can't beg for mercy  
For none will be saved  
The burden…  
I turned myself and saw a young black-haired man standing next to me. The music concert was very loud, so I couldn`t talk to him, but I nodded friendly.  
The young man smiled and shook my hand. Sarah looked at me and rolled her eyes. Her mouth moved, she was saying something.  
"What!"I yelled, cause I really couldn`t hear her.  
"How many guys..."  
"What??"  
Meanwhile, the band was starting with another song already.  
"The Hellrider!"  
I knew, that Sarah loved this song as much as I did, so we had every right to go crazy. People around us were headbanging, jumping... but we were protected because Pops stood behind us and was like a human shield.  
Scott Travis was doing very nice job with drums, while the guitarists Glenn Tipton and Richie Faulkner gave their fingers no mercy. And also the bassguitarist, Ian Hill.  
The guitar solo before "Hellrider, Hellrider, you fought their battle for them..." made us scream out lungs out.  
*Tomorrow I will cough as Hell,*I thought, but I didn`t actually care. The concert was worth it totally!  
After Hellrider the band performed Lochness.... maybe their longest song, then came Turbo Lover, Touch of Evil, Nightcrawler, Death, Metal Meltdown and many other great songs.

After the concert, when the four of us walked outside, I thought it would be best time to go and visit the Mayans MC. I knew, that neither Sarah, Kyle or Pops would approve, so I stayed a bit behind and took out my phone. At first, nobody picked up, but I knew where the MC was so I started cautiously walking towards it. After several houses I noticed the sound of motorcycles and knew, that I was getting very close.  
Then, somebody touched my shoulder. I turned around, grabbing at my pocket-knife, but I was relieved when I saw, who it was. It was the same guy I met on the concert.  
He looked at my knife and raised his hands. "You got me!" he smiled.  
"Umm...sorry, I thought you wanted to attack me,"I apologized. "Are you going the same way as I am?"  
"If you`re going to Mayans open house party, then yes."  
I nodded and we headed together to the clubhouse. There I stopped.  
"Look, I don`t even know your name..."  
"Zeke,"he said, looking at me with his baby-blue eyes."You seem to be a girl, who can take care of herself. "  
Was that supposed to impress me? I wasn`t sure, so I said nothing at all.  
Ezekiel Reyes was smoking his smelly cigarette, when we walked in.  
"Hey,Tunrida,"he greeted me, "come here, girl!"  
We hugged. He was one of my few good friends. I turned my head to Zeke`s direction. ! Ezekiel, this is Zeke,"I introduced them,"I found him when I was on my way here and we came together."  
Ezekiel smiled over his tanned face."It`s always good to see new faces, man!"  
Both men shook their hands. "Let`s go inside!"


	3. Pops saves the evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the right time, in the right place.

Zeke bought me a beer and sat next to me.  
"So,"he begun, "you were on Judas Priest`s concert, right?"  
"Yeah, with my sister. She didn`t want to come."  
"Why not? Too noisy here?"  
I shook my head,"Nah, she wants to stay with her boyfriend Kyle."  
"The tall guy behind you?"  
"Umm...no, that was Pops, our friend." I had to lie. How to tell a stranger, that your protector is a Terminator, a half-machine, half-human?  
"Whatever,"Zeke pushed his hair away from his pale face.  
Another member of the Mayans, Michael Ariza, came to our place. When he saw Zeke, his face wasn`t so happy. He winked me, so I should go to him.  
"Execuse me, I`ll be back,"I said and went to Michael.  
"You shouldn`t be with this guy, Tunrida,"he said. "He`s not the nicest guy, when it comes to girls."  
I didn`t know what to say, so I just listened, what he told me.  
"He`s been in prison because of abusive behavior against his ex. If I remember correctly, he broke her arm or something."Michael continued."I think you should stick with me and Ezekiel."  
I was scared now. Such a sweet looking guy, but so violent? But I knew, that my friends would never lie to me, so I decided to do, what was best for me. When I looked to where Zeke was, he was nowhere to be found.  
"Does Ez know?"I asked.  
"He will."  
I followed Michael to the member`s rooms and we found Ezekiel talking with a guy named Marcus. A new prospect of Mayans.  
Michael shortly told Ezekiel about Zeke and the problem. Ezekiel nodded slowly.  
"It`s a good thing, that you brought Tunrida here. I would kill myself, if something bad happened to her."  
I was confused and happy in the same time. These guys really cared about me, like friends I mean...  
We played cards and had some beers. The party in the other room went on, noise was quite loud. After my second tortilla I felt tired and told to Michael, that I should probably get home.  
I stepped outside, after saying "bye" to my friends.  
In pre-dawn darkness the street hardly looks different that it did a decade ago. The lack of illumination from the street-lamps gives it away first. At this time their glow should be yellowing the rain-drops and casting a smudgy beam onto the black street. The cars are still there, waiting for owners that will never come. Perhaps they are still in their beds, but they won't rise with the sun. The gardens have burst into life, not in the manicured way they were before, but it's every plant for themselves- reach the sunlight or die. I guess that's how it is for us too. They have no more gardener, we are without the social structures we complained about so incessantly. Without the traffic I can hear the birds; without the belching fumes I can enjoy the fragrance of the flowers. But I'd give anything to go back, back to life as it was. With all the stress, with all the many times I wished to be alone, it was home. Funny. I always used think home was a place, now I think of it as a time.  
When I was not far from my home, I noticed someone following me. I stopped for a moment- bad idea...It was Zeke, the guy from the concert.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked, angry and confused."Are you stalking me? Go home!"  
He was so close, that I could feel the smell of cigarettes, sweat and cheap parfume on him. That all was together very nasty, so I turned my head away and grinned in disgust.  
"I have a little talk with you, missy,"he said, now in angry tone, trying to grab my wrist.  
"Go away!" I yelled, hitting his shoulder with my big purse. That didn`t stop him. "Help!" I yelled again, hoping to get someone`s, whoever it could be, attention.  
Zeke was trying to grab my purse, I tried not to let it go. Then he managed to push me against a brick wall...  
"Let her go!"  
Zere turned around, stepping away from me. "S-sorry sir, I didn`t mean anything bad..."  
Pops had came just in time and now lifted the thin guy up. "I could kill you, if I wanted to..."he looked Zeke in the eye."Go and never attack this girl anymore, or I`ll rip your head off."  
I was so happy, so relieved, that I basically jumped and kissed Pops on the lips. His eyes went big, then a smile was on his beautiful face.  
Then he kissed me back, I was still standing close to that damn wall. Pops pulled my head gently up and looked me in the eye. "I wanted to be certain that you wanted me, that you wanted this of me."   
"How...how can you be sure?"  
"Your heart rate is very high and it`s not fear anymore..."he begun.  
"I..." I gasped as his hand slid down my belly and stroked gently over me. Pops pushed my jacket down on my shoulders and bent down, kissing my neck.   
"Don't be afraid." Pops brushed his lips along my neck. "I won't do anything you don't desire."   
"Yes, Pops," I breathed, abandoning myself to the gentle kisses that floated against my neck and the warm velvet tongue that lapped gently behind my ear. I felt vulnerable and small inside those strong arms, where I should have felt protected, but I also felt that molten heat inside me, driving desire through me like wind driving wildfire.   
A gentle, painless touch of teeth at the join of shoulder and neck, and I arched, startled, then relaxed.  
"I`m going to lift you up,"came the quiet explanation from Pops.  
I moaned and threw my head back, bracing myself with his palms splayed on his chest, rocking my hips onto the fingertip that now pressed inside me, coating me with cool wetness and teasing. It wasn't enough.   
"I can't-- more," I demanded, pulling away from his hand and grasping his large-- oh. Very large cock. I closed my eyes, drew myself up, and relaxed, guiding Pops against me, then into me slowly.   
It burned like his skin did, throbbing fire. I shuddered a sigh and focused on Pops, whose eyes were tightly closed, his hands gripping my folded knees.  
It hurt but I needed it, just as I had needed it before.   
Pops opened his eyes to see me licking my lips, my breathing shallow and uneven. He reached up and touched my cheek, trying hard not to thrust. It was good, and tight, but Pops knew that he would rather drop everything than hurt me further.  
And Pops knew, with that slick tightness wrapped so firmly around him, it was going to be over too soon.   
Abruptly, electricity jolted through me and I came with a loud, uneven cry, jerking back onto Pops, who was moaning loudly, trying to hold me up. It was an odd feeling, but it felt so good...  
My panting and clenching took his last thread of control and snapped it. He gripped my hip with his free hand and pressed up into me, and the release broke over him like water, drenching him, drowning him.   
It spread through him liquidly, the ache disappearing in a rush of sweetness as he came into my small body, gritting his teeth and hissing and moaning.   
"You`re amazing,"I whispered, when we fell, still tangled, to the ground.


End file.
